Kagome's New Life
by Hiei-Youko-Fan
Summary: YYHInu x-over Kagome's famaly died! so she went to an orphanage. if she doesnt find a job soon, she will be hung! will anyone stand up and take her? will she be hung? KagHiei SanKurama Kuwabara Yukina YuskeKeiko.
1. The rules

Chapter 1 

Kagome was walking home from school one day, when she noticed a car leaving from her house. So she went in. Kagome almost died to what she saw. She saw her mom, grandpa and Sota dead. They were in her living room floor all bloody and dead. Kagome didn't know what to do so she cried. She cried herself to sleep, but right before she went to sleep, someone grabbed her.

♦â♦♦â♦♦â♦2 Months Later♦â♦♦â♦♦â♦

"Kagome, you do know the consequences right?" An old lady said.

"Yes Mss. Kaede, if I don't find some place to work, then I will know longer be in this world." She said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Mss. Kaede said. "Tomorrow you HAVE to find a job."

"Ya, well." While she went to change, Kagome was thinking. 'What if I don't find a job tomorrow?' When she went into her bed, she immediately went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome went to the newspaper adds. She looked up 'Jobs' "Lets see here, there is a 'book keeper' Job, Uh no. There's a 'Salesman' No, not that good at that stuff. Hmmmm... Man, there's nothing else."

"Kagome!"

"Yes Mss. Kaede?"

"I found a job for you!"

"Really?!"

"Ya it's a job at 'WacDonalds'." Mss. Kaede said.

'Oh great, a place to work at that's messy.' "Okay, when do I start?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow, at 5:30." Mss. Kaede answered.

"WHAT! You mean 5:30 PM, don't you?"

"No, I mean 5:30 AM. I know it's early, but you want to live, don't you?" She asked.

"Ya...Well bye." Kagome said. When Mss. Kaede walked out of Kagome's "Room", Kagome wrote in her journal. She had a secret journal that no one knew about. She hid it under a loose board on the ground, along with a picture of her family. She wrote:

Dear Journal,

Mss, Kaede found me a job. To tell you the truth, it's not the job I want. I have a job at WacDonalds. WOPPY!! NOT! But it's better then being dead. I hate the orphanage owner. He says that 'if you want to stay here, when you come, you can wait 3 week's, but by then, you have to find a job.' Man I hate that! Why do I have to work at WacDonalds? Well I have to go to sleep. Bye

Kagome Higurashi

♦â♦♦â♦♦â♦In The Morning♦â♦♦â♦♦â♦

"Kagome! Wake up! It's 5:00! Mss. Kaede said.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." When Mss. Kaede left, Kagome took a bath. "Hmmmm... nice warm baths always wake me up." When Kagome gat dressed and ate, it was 5:25.

"Kagome, Time to go. You can walk from here, its only 2 blocks. Okay, see you at 6:30 Kagome!"

"What 6:30?! That's long. Well bye!" When Kagome got there, no one was there. "Man! Where is everybody?"

"Here you are! Hello, my name's Sesshomaru. You must be Kagome. I was expecting you."

"Uhhh, yea, hi,"

"Wait here a sec. GUYS! COME ON OUT!" When Sesshomaru yelled, 5 people came out. "Kagome this is Sango, Shippo, and, hey! Where's-" All of a sudden, this boy walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late bro- I mean boss." The boy said.

"Why are you late?" Sesshomaru asked madly.

"Kikyo wouldn't let me leave, not without a kiss anyways. Uggg, luckily I managed to escape her. Sorry."

"Yes, well, anyways, Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Everyone, this is Kagome." Everyone greeted her. Exept this so-called-Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, how old are you?"

"I'm 16, how 'bout you? Sango is it?"

"Ya, I'm also 16."

"Hi Kagome! I'm Shippo!" An energetic boy said. "Hi Shippo. Hey, aren't you a bit small to be working here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I am the best cook out of Sango, and definitely Inuyasha. He ALWAYS burns the salads, and never cooks the burgers! It's kind of funny to see him mess up." Shippo laughed.

"Then why does he work here?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, they say that Inuyasha's the bosses brother, and there mom says that no matter how bad Inuyasha cook's, he can't be fired, otherwise, Sesshomaru, who's the boss, will be fired and his allowance will no longer be..."

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Well, Kagome, you can, since it's your first day, you can sweep the floors now, and then you can clean the dishes, and clean the tables, then sweep the floors at the end of the day. Then, when I see you do great on that, you can be a waitress, and Sango can help you if you need help. Okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ya, okay ."

"Great, everyone get ready to work, there will be a lot of costemers do to it's Saturday." When Sesshomaru put the 'Open' sign up, a cupple of people started to walk in.

"Hello and welcome to WacDonelds, My name's Sango, and I'll be your watriss for this evening, Can I get you you'r drinks?" Kagome watched Sango ask.

'Wow, she's good.'

When Sango came by she asked, "Would you like to get the drinks for me Kagome?"

"Ya sure!" Kagome said.

"Great, it's 2 coffee's, 1 OJ and 1 hot coco. Okay?"

"Okay!" while Kagome got the drinks ready, she saw Inuyasha talking to a girl. 'She must be the Kikyo he said earlier.'

All of a sudden, Kagome heard someone yell "PERVERT!" and a smack. Kagome Went out and saw Sango with some guy on the floor. The crowd went away as soon as Sesshomaru came.

"Sango! How many times have I told you not to slap him!"

"I cant help it, its just a reflex, besides, what else can I do of he does that?" Sango asked.

"Well, nothing, but that still doesn't give you the right to do that, now go in the kitchen so I can talk to you. KAGOME!" He yelled.

"Yes sir?" Kagome came out.

"clean this up." He pointed to a water puddle on the floor.

"Yes sir."

"Oh hi, are you new here?" the man asked.

"Yea, I'm Kagome."

"Kagome?! Kagome Higurashi?!" He yelled.

"Yea, how do you know me?"

"We went to school together. In 4th grade, I'm Miroku." He said.

"I- Miroku!? Miroku the pervert?! Oh my god! Is it really you? It's been so long!" Kagome said happily and hugged him.

"Yea! So, how's the family doing?" Kagome said nothing. "Oh, was that the wrong thing to say?" He asked.

"Well my family died. I'm not sure how, but they did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. Well off to work bye!" Kagome answered.

"Okay, nice to see you" he said.

"Nice to see ya to. Bye!" Kagome cleaned up the spot.

At the same time

"Sango, I don't know what to do with you anymore." Sesshomaru said. He stroked his chin with his hand slowly. "Remember when I said that if you do that 1 more time you would be fired?"

"But sir! Please!" Sango begged.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! EVERYONE WAS WATCHING, AND HALF OF THE PEOPLE LEFT BECAUSE OF THAT!" Sesshomaru yelled at Sango. Sango was about to cry when Inuyasha came in.

"Yo, bro, (Hey that rhymes!) Just because your girlfriend dumped you-"

"One more word of that Inuyasha, and everyone will know all of the embarrassing things you did since you were 4." Sesshomaru said really quickly.

"Understood." Inuyasha left the room.

"I just don't know what to do with you Sango. Well, since I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll let you keep your job. But 1 more time-"

"Yes! Thank you Sesshomaru." And with that, Sango went back to work.

Reality

RING RING

The door swung open. 4 people sat down in the front table. "Kagome, will you get these peoples orders, I'm busy." Sango said to Kagome.

"Sure Sango." Kagome went over to the 4 people. "Hi, I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress, do you want to start off with a drink?" Kagome asked. She recited the same thing Sango had done earlier.

"Yes, I'll have a coke please." A redheaded guy said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." The black-headed guy said.

"Uhhh, I'll have a Sprite." An orange haired guy said.

"Sierra Mist for me." The black haired with white spikes said.

"All right. Coming right up." Kagome said.

"Hey, Kurama, why did that toddler sign us up for this job anyways! How the heck will we find a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and will go to Shikon high school tomorrow!" The black haired guy said.

"Maybe there stupid." The black haired with white spikes said, pointing at Kagome.

"Oh...well, how do you know its her? Hmmm?" The guy said stupidly.

'I just have a felling' He thought to himself.

Kagome came out with the 4 drinks on a tray.

"Umm, are you starting school at Shikon high school tomorrow?" The so-called Kurama said.

"Yes, why?" Kagome wondered.

"Oh, well we were just wondering." Kurama said.

"By the way, my names Kurama, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Kurama pointed at each one of them.

"Oh, hi. Umm, are you ready to order?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon." Yusuke said.

"I'll have French toast with the said of sausages." Said Kurama.

"Hmmm, for me, I will have a cheese omelet." Kuwabara said.

"Steak and eggs, Sausage gravy and biscuit, chicken and hash brown for me." Hiei said. Every one of his friends looked at him. "What? I'm hungry, remember Koenma said I couldn't eat for a week because of a stupid test?!" Hiei said at his friends.

"Oh ya." Kuwabara said.

After done eating

"Here's your check guy." Kagome handed Hiei the check. Hiei just stared at it until Yusuke took the check.

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled.

"Let me see that." Kurama took the check. "What is right, $68.00!"

"HIEI!" Yusuke screamed.

Authors Note: well, I hope that chapter is long enough for you. well please R&R.


	2. The Band

Chapter 2

"HIEI!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei. Hiei just looked innocent. Puppy eyes and all. "Oh no Hiei, that wont work this time!" Yusuke jump up from his chair and chased Hiei around the restaurant. Kurama tripped Hiei and he fell face first. Hiei cowered into the corner. (Okay, so it's a little OC, its cute! Just imagine Hiei with big cute eyes! Sooo cute )

"Ummmm, what's going on here?" Sango came out from the back.

"I think that guy is trying to hurt Him because of the bill." Kagome answered.

"Ummmm, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will pay." Kurama said.

Yusuke stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said fast. Everyone except Hiei and Yusuke sweat dropped.

"What? Why do I got to pay?" Kuwabara said.

"Because I don't have enough money."

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh no, don't tell me you didn't spend all your money on quarters to play on the kiddy rides!" Said Kurama.

"Well, I spent some also on candy."

"Oh Kuwabara, what are we going to do with you. Hiei doesn't have anything with him, Yusuke..."

"Ummm, I only have $10.50. I didn't know that it would be so expensive." Yusuke said while glaring at Hiei.

Sango interrupted. "How much do you have all together?"

"$37.60." Kurama pointed out.

"Well, we could let this slip one time, I guess it's only 35 Bucks." Kagome said.

Kurama and Yusuke gave Kagome $35.00. "Hey, Ummmm, do you have anything planed for tonight?" Kagome asked.

"No, why?" Kuwabara said.

"Well, Sango and I have a band playing tonight, do you want to come, we have tickets for you?" Kagome asked/said.

"Sure, we love to go." Said Kurama. (Okay, I bet you are confused. Well here is a flashback:)

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Kagome, Here." Inuyasha gave Kagome a sheet of paper. It read:

COME! Join the battle of the bands! Singing at the casino on Mill Brooks! On Saturday, June 14. COMPETE!

"Hey, thanks Inuyasha! Hey Sango! (It's the 9th there) Want to get together a band for the battle of the bands?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Okay, well, we have you, me, Inuyasha, do you want to join?"

"Okay!"

"Great! Sango, Me, Inuyasha and..."

"Really! You mean it! Thanks! Uh, I call drums!" The guy said.

"What! The best you can do is him?" Sango yelled.

"Do you have anyone else? Plus, did you hear him play the drums? He good!" (So, who do you think it is?)

"No, oh well." Sango gave up.

"So, we have 4 people, now all we need is the lyrics. Lets make up them tonight, and practice on the instruments. Sango, Guitar, (spelled right?) Inuyasha, Base Guitar, I'll be the Other Guitar, and the drums will be..." (THE END!)

(NOT! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!)

"And the drums will be Miroku." (I bet you already hade that, didn't you... looks closely in your eye) Everyone went home and practiced.

END

"Great! Here are the tickets, and be at the Casino around 7ish. Bye!" And with that, everyone went home.

WITH KAGOME AND SANGO

"So, ready Kag?" Sango asked. Sango had on her black dress with red and gold jewels in the shape of flames and flowers on.

"Almost! Done!" Kagome had on really baggy black pants on and a red tank top that said: 'Stair and die!' On it. "Lets go and see if Inuyasha and Miroku are ready." (Inuyasha and Miroku are at Kagome and Sango's house... Because I said so!) They went to his door, and knocked.

"Inuyasha ready?" Sango yelled through the door. Both girls were pushing on the door, when Inuyasha opened it. The 2 girls plus Miroku who just came, fell.

"Ya." Inuyasha was warring black jeans and a black shirt that said, 'You don't like my looks, then call...' On the back it said, '1-800-TO-BAD-BITCHES!' (Excuse my language Sorry Aunt Popsy...I cant spell it!!!! waaaaaa!!!!!! Anyways sorry also mom and dad and nikki...well, not really nikki...but anyone else who I also!!! Please don't kill me!!! AN: okay, I'm me again...on with the story!)

"So, Lets go!" Miroku yelled.

AT THE CASINO

"And next we have, The Black Beetles!" The announcer yelled. The crowd went wiled.

"Hello, We will be singing 2 songs, 1 from him and 1 from me." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha. "This sang is called 'Pieces of me' everyone went in there spots. Then:

(Kagome)

On a Monday I am waiting

Tuesday I am fading

And By Wednesday I can't sleep

Then the phone rings I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

(Sango)

Fall, with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it lasts

(Kagome)

Ohhhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody and messy

I get restless and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen

Make me happy, its your mission

And you won't stop till I'm there.

(Sango)

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have

(Kagome)

Ohhhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know?

Everything I'm about to say

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face

I hope it never goes away

Yea

On a Monday I am waiting

By Tuesday I am fading

Into your arms

So I can breathe

(Kagome and Sango)

Ohhhh

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Ohhhh

I love how you can tell

Ohhhh

I love how you can tell

(Kagome)

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Pieces, pieces, pieces of me

The crowd went wiled as they finished. Kagome saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama cheering. Hiei was just clapping. Kagome smiled. "Okay, well the next song is called 'Lets get it started'."

(Kagome)

Let's Get It Started, in here...

(Inuyasha)

And the base keep runnin'

runnin', and runnin' runnin',

and runnin' runnin', and

runnin' runnin', and  
runnin' runnin', and runnin'

runnin', and runnin' runnin',

and runnin' runnin', and...

In this context, there's no

disrespect, so, when I bust

my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us

to disconnect, from all intellect

collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow

your intuition, free your inner

soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's

pullin without. You wouldn't

believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out. Turn

it till it's turned out. Act up from

north, west, east, south.

_Chorus:_  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started,

get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's

get it started in here. Let's

get it started (ha), let's get

it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's

get it started in here. Let's

get it started (ha), let's get

it started in here.  
Yeah.

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people,

just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump

into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces

to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people

will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into

new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's

how we movin'.

_Chorus:_  
Everybody, everybody, let's

get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started,

get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's

get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's

get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

Runnin' runnin', and runnin'

runnin', and runnin' runnin',

and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya,

ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the

bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the

time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and

bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like epilepsy,

up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in

another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not

correct it, let's get pregnant

let's get hectic.

_Chorus:_  
Everybody, everybody, let's

get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one) ,

get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's

get it started in here. Let's get it

started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get

it started in here. Let's get it started

(ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.

Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya,

ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin'

runnin', and runnin' runnin',

and runnin' runnin'  
_fade_

Everyone clapped and cheered. "That was the Black beetles! Okay, now its up to you to decide which group, Punk girls, Yellow bees, Keepers, Stop drop, and The Black Beetles, should be a true band! Come to the back and vote!" The announcer yelled. Everyone did.

"Good luck guys." Kurama said to them before they went to vote.

20 MIN. LATER

"Everyone, its time to tally up the votes! Punk girls got 17 votes, Yellow bees got 23 votes, Keepers got 16 votes, Stop drop got 24 votes, and The Black Beetles got...


	3. Competishion and new school

Chapter 3

"The Black beetles got 68 votes! The winner and new band is the Black beetles!" The announcer yelled. Everyone cheered. It was around 9ish when the YYH group went up to Kagome and the others while they were on stage getting packed up.

"You guys did great!" Yusuke said happily.

"Thanks." Kagome and the rest answered.

Hiei gave one of his "Hns" and said "It wasn't that good."

"Oh really, and you 4 could do better?" Kagome said.

"You bet!" Hiei and Kagome were staring each other in the eye growling.

"Fine! Tomorrow during lunch, we'll play on the stage and see who did better and is the best, deal, or are you to chicken to do that?"

Kagome and Hiei shook hands and left.

YYH GROUP

"Hiei! Why did you do that? We don't even know any songs!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, I suggest that we do them now." Hiei replied. Then they all went to Kurama's House.

INU GROUP

"Kagome! Why did you do that? I mean the first day of school!" Sango yelled.

"Relax! Everyone will love it!" Kagome replied. And everyone went there separate ways getting ready for bed.

NEXT MORNING

"Do you guys have everything in your packs?" Kagome asked. They said yes. Then the YYH group came. "Ready to be beaten?" (Spelled right?)

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Hiei answered. They scowled at each other and went to school. After the first 4 classes, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting ready.

HIEI'S POV

"Higurashi! Wait up!" A stupid ningen yelled.

"Uhhhh, Hi Hojo, Ummmm..." This stupid Hojo interrupted Kagome.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Ummmm, Sorry Hojo, I cant, I..." He interrupted her again. Oh how badly I wanted to strangle him then and there. Can't he see that she said no!?!

"Can you come here for a minute?" The boy said. And of course she said 'sure'.

AUTHORS POV

Hojo took Kagome to a corner away from them. "You better say yes Kagome." Hojo whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to get out of his grip, but he just dug his nails into her. (Okay, A LOT OCC on Hojo. Just read on) Kagome was going to scream, when Hojo covered her mouth. He kissed her hard. She didn't like this one bit.

"Hojo! What are you doin-"Kagome tried to say something, but was once again kissed by Hojo. He then punched her in the stomach and he picked her up by the hair and kissed her again.

WITH HIEI AND GROUP

"Where are they?" Yusuke said.

"I don't know but I'm going to check." And with that, Hiei went to look for her. He turned around a corner and Saw Hojo beating up Kagome and Then Kissing her. Hojo was just about to put his hands up Kagome's shirt, But then Hiei Came and punched Hojo. (YEA! Hiei to the rescue!) Hojo looked up and they began to fight. Hiei, being the fast demon, jumped in the air and knocked him unconscious. He walked over to Kagome. "Are you okay?" Hiei asked. Kagome was out of breath, and had bruises on her stomach. She was crying to. (Hiei being OCC is coming up!) Hiei then lifted her chin so he could see her face. Kagome then looked at him and then hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Hiei aloud it. He returned the hug. They were in the position for about 5 minutes.

They both got up and Kagome said, "Please don't tell anyone about this." Hiei looked at her and nodded. Kagome wiped her tears.

"Do you still want to play in the cafeteria?" Hiei asked.

"Of course." Kagome laughed and they went back to the group. When they left, Hojo got up and went into the cafeteria.

"There you are! Kagome, where up first." Sango said.

"Okay." Kagome took one last glance at Hiei. Thank you She said telepathic. Hiei looked surprise but said, you're welcome.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were getting ready when Yusuke said, "You like her, don't you."

"Hn." Hiei ignored the question.

"Translation: Yes, so back off." Kurama said. They laughed and went backstage.

The curtains opened and everyone looked there. "1-2-3!" Kagome yelled, then they were playing:

(Kagome)

Catch me as I Fall, say

You're here and it's all

Over now speaking

To the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall

Into myself this truth drives

Me into madness I know

I can stop the pain if I will

It all away

(Kagome and Sango)

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes god knows

What lies behind them

Don't turn out the lights

Never Sleep never die

(Sango)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that

There's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blind by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

(Kagome and Sango)

(Kagome and Sango)

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes god knows

What lies behind them

Don't turn out the lights

Never Sleep never die

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes god knows

What lies behind them

Don't turn out the lights

Never Sleep never die

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes god knows

What lies behind them

Don't turn out the lights

Never Sleep never die

Everyone clapped and Kagome was happy, but then she saw Hojo. He smirked at her, and gave a blow kiss to her. She was frozen till she walked back stage. She said to Hiei telepathic, Hojo is here.

Don't worry, I'll get him there is no reason to be afraid Kagome smiled at him.

Thank you

Hn

Then Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke And Kuwabara came out. Hiei saw HIM and glared. Hiei also gave the 1-2-3 and then they started. (They all new the songs before hand, HieiGuitar KuramaGuitar Yusuke Bas Guitar KuwabaraDrums)

(Hiei)

Circling your head

contemplating everything

you ever said Now I see

the truth I got a doubt

A different motive in your

eyes and now I'm out See

you later I see your fantasy

you want to make a reality

paved in gold See inside,

inside of our heads Well

that's over I see your motives

inside and decision to hide

(Hiei and Kurama)

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

(Kurama)

I cant give anything away,

I wont give everything away,

(Hiei)

Conclusions manifest your first

impressions got to be your very

best I see you're full of shit and

that's all right That's how you

play I guess you get through every

night Now that's over I see your fantasy

you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads

Well that's all over I see your motives inside

and decision to hide

(Hiei and Kurama)

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

(Kurama)

I cant give anything away,

I wont give everything away,

(Hiei and Kurama)

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

Hiei looked at Hojo while everyone was clapping and cheering, and Hiei showed his fangs at Hojo. Hojo just looked angry. When the four of them went back in, Hojo was there. "Kagome, I want to talk to you, come here." Hojo walk closer to her, and she backed off, but he grabbed her hand. Hiei saw this and Took out his Katana and chopped his hand off!

(NOT!!! That would have been funny though. Here's what really happened.)

"Kagome, I want to talk to you, come here." Hojo walk closer to her, and she backed off, but he grabbed her hand. Hiei saw this and took Hojo and Kagome's hands, and pulled them apart. He then went in front of Kagome sheathing his Katana.

"Back off you whore! If I see you touch her one more time, I will literally slice your throat." Hojo backed off and went away. Kagome was on the ground. Hiei put away his Katana and went over to Kagome. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"What's going on here Hiei?" Kurama asked. (The curtains were closed the time)

Hiei looked at Kagome for her permission. Can I tell them? Hiei said telepathically.

Well, if you must She answered.

Hiei nodded and said, "When I went looking for Kagome, I saw Hojo beating her up. He said to me that he was going to kill her if I don't back off, but I was to fast for him." (Here is a flashback)

FLASHBACK

Hiei turned the corner. What are you doing to her you Whore?!?

Take one step closer I will kill her, then you

You bastard! (Again...I'M SORRY!!! IM SORRY WORLD THAT I BRUNG THIS UPPON YOU!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I DON'T EVEN SWEAR OUT LOUD!!!! ITS JUST FOR MY FANS!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! Sorry for that inconvenience)

I know about you and Kagome. You love her dearly. She will never love you because she will only love me

Oh no you don't! and then Hiei leaped at him and punched him.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh! Kagome!" Sango ran up to her.

Poor Kagome Shuichi thought.

Yes, that's sad. If I had my own body, I would kill him, other then Hiei

Yuko, for once I'm agreeing with you

Of course, now here's are chance, get Kagome and run! Mwahaha!

You mean like you would run like a maniac? No Hiei likes Kagome.

So? Kill him!

Like YOU were almost?

you were to!

Not this form.

...

Goodbye.

Just then, the principle walked up to them. "Who gave you permission to sing on the stage?"

"Uhhh, no one." Yusuke replied.

"Exactly, I have to call your parents and you have to go home."

"Ummm, Mr. Takanaka," Kagome said.

"Yes I know Kagome. I'll have to call Mr. Saki then."

Kagome nodded. What were you going to say? Hiei asked telepathically.

I don't have a home. I live at an orphanage.

What happened to your parents? He asked.

They died.

Oh. Sorry.

They were walking home when Sango said, "Kagome, do you want to go to the mall?" (None of their parents or Mr. Saki was there.)

"Sure, let me get my money."

They sneaked up into her room.

"Kagome, your school called. May I have a word with you?" Mss. Kaede came into the room.

"Sure." Kagome fallowed her and told them to stay in her room.

"Kagome, you do know what is today?" Mss. Kaede said. "It's the last day. You should have found a home by now." Then, Mr. Saki walk into the room.

"I forgot about that! Please! Can I have 1 more week?" Kagome asked.

"No. Once we gave a girl 1 more week, then another and another. She eventually got hung." Mr. Saki said.

"I understand. So when?"

"Tonight. More like 1 hour." Mr. Saki said.

Kagome was really sad and went to tell her friends. When she got to her room, everyone looked at her. "Kagome! Are you okay? Your eyes are red!" Sango yelled.

"Ya, well, I better cry, since it will be my last time."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Kagome shredded a tear. "Well, the owner says you get 2 weeks to find a home, and if you don't, then I will be... hung." Kagome Said in between sniffles.

"What! Why did you never tell me?" Sango yelled.

"Yes, if you need to have a home to live in, you can live with me." Shuichi said. Hiei gave one of his "Hns."

"Really?" Kagome said.

Kurama nodded. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. To her, Kurama seems to be like a big brother.


	4. Recording songs and a little fluff

Chapter 4

Kagome went to Mss. Kaede and Mr. Saki, and told them about her new home. They both agreed and then Kagome went to go pack her things to Shuichi's house. Sango was helping her pack. "Ready Kag?" Sango asked.

"Yep, lets go!" Kagome and Sango were walking to his house. It was just 2 blocks off. When they got to his house, his mom answered the door. She didn't seem really nice. "Hello, I'm ---"his mom interrupted Kagome.

"Yes, yes, Kagome Higurashi. But, who's this?" She said pointing to Sango.

"Oh, this is Sango. She's going to help me unpack. Is that alright?" Kagome answered/asked.

"NO ---"Just then, Shuichi interrupted.

"Hi Kagome, Sango, come with me." He said. They followed him upstairs. Both Kagome and Sango were in awe. His house was like a mansion! "This is your room Kagome." Shuichi opened a door and it led into a room. It was the size of her other room, (House, not orphanage) only a little bit bigger. This is your study room." There were 2 doors in the room. "This room is the bathroom." He opened 1 door. It was ½ the size of the study room. "And, this is your bed room." He finally said while he opened the last door. It was HUGE. It was at least the size of 4 of her study room.

"Oh my god." Both Sango and Kagome said at the same time. Kurama just smirked. (KuramaShuichi that sign means 'is')

"You are so lucky Kag!" Sango said.

"Thanks." Sango helped Kagome unpack. Then she left. The next morning Kagome went downstairs. "Excuse me, Mrs. Minamino, can I go out?"

"Whatever, I don't care." She answered. Kagome went to get Sango.

"Sango! You there?" Kagome knocked.

"Yep, ready!" Sango was wearing a Shirt that said: (Front) don't like the way I look? (Back) then call: 1-800-I'll-kick-your-ass-for-saying-that! And a skirt that was black. "Lets get Miroku now." When they got there, he was waiting for them. He was wearing black pants and a shirt that had a picture of a stuffed animal with crossed eyes and a needle through its stomach. (From hot topic) then to Inuyasha's house. He was wearing black pants and a shirt with red blood marks and a picture of a head that was chopped off.

"You look great Kagome." Inuyasha said. She was wearing black capres (Spelled right?) and a black belly shirt that said 50 Bitch, 50 ass hole. (Okay, this time I am not going to scream...But praise... sniff, sniff Its for my fans...)

"Thanks, you to. Everyone ready?" Kagome asked. Everyone said 'yes'. "Great! Lets go!"

At Studio

"Hello, I am chuckles, the silly music producer!" Everyone looked at him then at Inuyasha.

"Uhhh, (Who do you think said that?) Bro, are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Awe man! Cant you take a joke! Well, anyways, yes, I am Sesshomaru."

"Ummm, I thought you were the boss of WacDonalds." Kagome said.

"I am. Same with a music producer. Anyways get in your places to get ready." Everyone agreed and went to there spots to get ready. (If you didn't notice, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are going to record songs) "So, ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

(Kagome)

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

(Sango)

so much more

(Kagome)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

do you remember me

(Kagome and Sango)

lost for so long

(Kagome)

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

am i too lost to be saved

am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

(Sango)

return to me salvation

(Kagome)

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will i be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide

(Sango)

am I too lost?

"Great!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Outside

"So we are FINNALY here!" Yusuke yelled. It was a long walk.

"Yes Yusuke, now lets go inside." Kurama said. When they got in, Kagome had just stopped singing.

"Come on, lets get a better look." Kuwabara whispered. They got closer and could here, but know one could see them.

"Okay, next song guy's!" Sesshomaru said

"Okay!" Sango said.

(Kagome)

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who cant decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

i believe in you

i'll give up everything just to find you

i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know

and all we had?

you saw me mourning my love for you

and touched my hand

i knew you loved me then

i believe in you

i'll give up everything just to find you

i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

(Kagome and Sango)

I look in the mirror and

See your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that

Are just like you are taking over

(Kagome)

i believe in you

i'll give up everything just to find you

i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

i believe in you

i'll give up everything just to find you

i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

(Sango)

your taking over me

(Kagome)

your taking over me

(Sango)

taking over me

(Kagome)

taking over me

The yu-yu group was in awe. They NEVER saw Kagome sing that well in her life

There pretty good aye fox? Hiei said telepathically.

Yes he answered.

Hmmm, she's good

(What do you want Yoko?)

her

(Please)

Quick! Grab her!

(No, plus we shouldn't even be here!)

So

(You are so typical. Bye) Shuichi shut the line off. They heard Sesshomaru say something and they started off again. This time, Inuyasha was singing.

(Inuyasha)

I'm over it.  
You see I'm falling in a vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see

I hear it fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding  
Always whining  
Take my hand  
Now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

I'm over it  
Why can't we be together?  
Endlessly  
Sleeping so long  
Taking off the masks  
At last I see

My fear is fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You fear them finding  
Always whining  
Take my hand  
Now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

Everyone

Everyone

"Great job Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Heh thanks." Inuyasha blushed slightly. Kagome just had a flashback when she patted Inuyasha's back.

Flashback

Kagome was leaving her friends house when she saw a mad man driving 85 MPH. She almost got run over, but luckily she didn't. When she got to her driveway, that same car was pulling out of her driveway. "Hmmm, wonder who that was." Kagome said. When she opened the door, she screamed. Her mom's leg was torn off but 1 was hanging from tissue and same with her arms and head. Her grandpa's head was the same as her mom and his leg was off. Her brother was the worst. His head was FULLY off along with his legs and arms. Half of his heart was out. Her moms lungs were out and her grandpas liver was out. Kagome walked over to her brother and cried her eyes out. She glanced at her grandpa and she could have sworn she saw he was sitting up right, eyes wide open looking right at her, but then he was down quickly and closed his eyes. Kagome then fainted.

End flashback

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. She sat eyes wide open. Sango went over to her.

"Kagome! What's wrong!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I'm alright."

"Okay, we have time for 1 more song." Sesshomaru said.

(Kagome)

i'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my

childish fears and if you

have to leave i wish that

you would just leave

because your presence

still lingers here and it won't

leave me alone

these wounds won't

seem to healthis pain

is just too real there's

just too much that time

cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe

away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd

fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand

through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the

life you left behind your face

it haunts my once pleasant

dreams your voice it chased

away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time

cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away

all of your tears when you'd

scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all

of these years but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself

that you're gone and though

you're still with me

i've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away

all of your tears when you'd

scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through

all of these years but you still have

all of me

me

me

Kagome shredded a tear but then whipped it away. "Okay! Great progress today everyone! I'll notify you when I have the next time for this. Bye!" Then everyone left.

At Shuichi and Kagome's house

"Hey Kagome---"Kagome just went strait to her room. Kurama just walked away.

Kagome was sobbing in her room. She stopped crying when she felt Hiei was in the tree next to her window. "You can come in here Hiei if you want." Kagome opened the window. A couple seconds later he came in. "It won't leave me alone. Every time I blink I can she the image."

"What image?" Hiei asked.

"You want to see?" Kagome asked. He nodded. She went over to him and touched his hand. Immediately Hiei saw the image. (Weird...Well that's just how it is)

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"Yea."

"Hn. By the way, I like your singing." Kagome blushed.

"Thanks." Hiei went over to her because she was crying on her bed. He put his hand around her waist.

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror 

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
I know you're wondering when

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. They leaned closer, and closer until there lips locked. They kissed for a while until Kagome let go. She leaned her head on his shoulder and she was tired so she fell asleep like that. Hiei put her in her bed for her to sleep. He didn't know why, but he also went into her bed.

Unknown to them, Shuichi saw the whole thing. Yoko thought, Oh how badly I want to... I'm going to try to brake them apart. But how?

(no Yoko. don't)

...

(Yoko?)

Authors note: QUESTIONS!!!

1) what is Yoko up to???

2) what is the relationship with Hiei and Kagome???

**3) WHY ISNT KUWABARA TALKING??????**


End file.
